Never Let Go
by Elthyst U.B
Summary: Hitomi is a mysterious girl who ran away and accidentally met Van, the prince of Fanelia. Who is that girl? and why Van can't keep his mind of her? He must discover his feelings or he will lose her forever...


This is my first fanfic! Enjoy people! and dont forget to review!

Chapter 1 : "Freedom"

The forest is terribly calm and dark tonight. The moon gave a ray of glowed light near the tress. But no sound of living things could be heard tonight. The air felt so heavy and tense, like a sharp knife hiding, waiting for something to happen. The animals could feel it as they felt something went closer to them. And the sound of running tore apart the calmness of the forest.

She ran for her life as she heard the sound of footsteps came near. The wound of her shoulder ached terribly and she hided behind the bushes and trees. She prayed to darkness to help her this time, as the black of night covered her shadow and form. She panted and gasped heavily. Her legs almost broke down and she was covered with bruises and scratches all over her body.

She heard the sound of horses and people shouting. She couldn't give up now, she's almost there, she almost free. It just took one step more. She carefully controlled her breath and sat behind the bushes and trees where they couldn't find her. Her heart beat so fast, and it's almost painful.

She heard their horses stopped and they began to search her all over. She could hear them murmured something about catching her and bring her alive, which made her shook all over with fright. She shivered at the thought what would he do if she came back. The images floated down to her brain like moving pictures for what she had been through for this last 3 years. Her eyes became hot and she could feel the tears on her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard the footsteps stopped near at her right side, just behind where she's hiding. She covered her mouth and nose with her hand and tried to control her tears and didn't make a sound.

She could feel him just right behind her and the back of her neck tensed with fear. She touched at her pendant which glow dim pink and prayed so that she'll be able to get away and be free.

She could feel his movement behind her. he looked through the forest and straight ahead, tried to figure out where she ran away. He looked around and tried to concentrate where she went. He closed his eyes and tried to hear the single movements in the forest, the sound of her breath and footsteps. But he heard nothing.

Just as she thought she wouldn't be able to get away, the footsteps began to back away and she heard they jumped to their horses and left. When she's sure they all had left, she let out a sigh of relief and stood up carefully.

She looked around to make sure and ran out from the forest. The moon glowed brightly tonight and helped her to show the way where she headed. Her body ached all over and she almost reached her limit. Only her fears of going back which made her keep going to chase her freedom. Her eyes began to burn and tired, so was her legs with all the wounds.

Finally, she got out from the forest and saw the country ahead of her with bright smile and eyes. She saw the town glowed with all the lights in the dark night. She could hear people cheered and laughed all over the place. The sound she missed to hear so much. But her instinct cut of her excitement of seeing the city. And her brain told her to hurry as she began to hear the sound of horses in the distant.

She continued to ran down the road an entered the town. When she saw people walked on the street crowded, she pulled the hood of her black cloak to cover her face and walked slowly to join the crowd people on the street. She panted heavily while she was walking and tried to stand up on her two feet. Her wounds didn't do any good for her and made her in pain.

Finally, her feet lead her to a desolate place where she couldn't feel any presence of living things and darkness was all she saw in that place with the moon shone brightly above her. Look up at the moon, she touched her pendant on her neck and smiled. She felt safe and finally surrender to the darkness.


End file.
